theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective In [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/London London] circa 1897, a young Scottish-Welsh mouse named Olivia Flaversham is celebrating her eighth birthday with her toymaker father, Hiram. Suddenly, Fidget, a bat with a crippled wing and a peg leg, bursts into the Flavershams' workshop, kidnapping Hiram. It is later revealed that Professor Padraic Ratigan kidnapped Hiram to create a clockwork robot which mimics the Queen of the Mice so Ratigan can rule England. Hiram refuses to take part in Ratigan's scheme, whereupon Ratigan orders Fidget to capture Olivia. If Hiram refuses to cooperate, Ratigan will have Olivia fed to his pet cat, Felicia. Then Olivia searches to find Basil of Baker Street, a world-famous detective and Ratigan's archnemesis. Dr. David Q. Dawson stumbles upon Olivia, and helps her find Basil's residence. At first Basil is reluctant, but when Olivia mentions the peg-legged bat that kidnapped her father, Basil realizes that this is his chance to capture Ratigan. Basil and Dawson then use Sherlock Holmes' pet, a Basset Hound named Toby, to track Fidget's scent to a nearby toy store. Fidget is surprised by Basil, Dawson, and Olivia in the toyshop where he is stealing clockwork mechanisms and toy soldiers' uniforms for Ratigan's plan. He hides and later traps Olivia by ambushing her from inside a toy cradle. Basil and Dawson pursue Fidget but become entangled in some toys and fall behind, giving Fidget enough time to escape with all the materials he needs, along with Olivia. While searching the shop, Dawson discovers Fidget's forgotten checklist, which details everything Fidget has taken with him. Basil and Dawson return to Baker Street, where Basil discovers by means of close examination and some chemical tests that the list came from the riverfront, and they look for a small tavern near the Thames where the sewer would connect to the river. Basil and Dawson disguise themselves as sailors and go into the tavern, inquiring for Ratigan. As they wait, Fidget stumbles through the pub. The two follow Fidget through some pipes to Ratigan's headquarters, only to discover that Ratigan and his henchmen had prepared for their arrival. Triumphant, Ratigan ties them to a spring-loaded mousetrap, connected with a Rube Goldberg machine made of a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an avil. Ratigan sets out for Buckingham Palace, as Fidget and his accomplices kidnap the queen. Basil briefly despairs at being outwitted, but snaps out of it just in time to deduce the trap's weakness and escape. Back at Buckingham Palace, Ratigan forces Hiram to operate the toy Queen, while the real Queen is being taken by Fidget to be fed to Felicia. The fake queen declares Ratigan ruler of all Mousedom, and he announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects". Just then, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia saves Hiram and the real Queen, and apprehend Fidget along with Ratigan's other henchmen. Basil then seizes control of the mechanical mouse-queen, forcing it to denounce Ratigan as an impostor and tyrant, all the while breaking into pieces. The crowd, enraged by Ratigan's treason, start climbing onto him and defeating his shanty guards. Ratigan frees himself and escapes on his dirigible with Fidget, and holding Olivia hostage. Basil, Dawson, and Hiram create their own craft with a matchbox and some small helium-filled balloons, held under the Union Jack. A high-speed chase above the city ensues. Ratigan throws Fidget (who can't fly) into the Thames River below to "lighten the load", and then attempts to drive the dirigible himself. Basil jumps on to the dirigible to confront his nemesis; however, with no helmsman, Ratigan is unable to steer his craft, and it ends up crashing straight into Big Ben. Inside the clock, Ratigan and Basil face off in a final battle. Basil rescues Olivia and safely delivers her to Hiram, who is still on the balloon with Dawson. Ratigan plunges into Basil, and they both fall onto the clock's hour hand. The fight ensues, and Ratigan begins to viciously thrash Basil. It seems as if Basil's luck is about to run out until the clock bell tolls and Ratigan plunges off the hand taking Basil with him, however Basil saves himself just in time. Back at Baker Street, Basil and Dawson recount their adventures as well as the queen's gratitude to their saving her life, and afterwards, the Flavershams leave. Dawson figures it's time for him to leave as well, but the scene is interrupted by a distraught new client. Basil then persuades Dawson to remain as "my trusty associate, Doctor Dawson, with whom I do all my cases".=